


Roadtrip

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2019 [6]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: This picture popped up on my tumblr a few times and now I used it to make a story.





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khim_Azaghal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/gifts), [LittleSwallow (Hobbity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/gifts), [islandkate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/gifts).

“You know I don’t like surprises, Anders.”

“Trust me, you’ll like this one.”

Anders’ smile had worried Mitchell more than he cared to admit, because it was one of those smiles, but he had shrugged, and had let Anders do the organising. 

Now they left the airport, and Mitchell looked around while Anders tried to flag down a taxi. 

“And why exactly are we in Munich?” Mitchell asked.

“Because that is where the journey starts!” Anders flashed him brightest, dimpliest smile. “Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“I’ve had my share of adventures on the battlefields of two world wars,” Mitchell muttered, but so low that only Anders could hear him. He elbowed Mitchell in the ribs, but then Mitchell looked up again and smiled. It was impossible not to smile back when Anders beamed at him like that. 

They checked into a very classy hotel, which wasn’t surprising. Anders Johnson didn’t do things half-way, and if he said they were going to have a nice, relaxing holiday trip, then it was bound to be as luxurious as it could get. They had a spa in the en-suite, and made ample use of it after dinner. To round off the perfect tourist experience they had spent half a fortune on two beers squashed together with hammered tourists in the Hofbräuhaus, and the spa was the perfect place to unwind after that.

Anders told Mitchell to pack again the next morning, as the real journey was about to begin.

“Why are we up at the ass-crack of dawn?” Mitchell looked out of the window. The sun wasn’t up yet, and that was the last thing to expect on a holiday trip with Anders Johnson. “And what happened to your jet-lag?”

“You kissed it all better last night,” Anders said with a wink. “You?”

Mitchell closed his suitcase. “I’m a vampire, Anders. I don’t get jetlag.”

“You tell me that now?” Anders stared at him with widened eyes. “I’ve been blowing your brains out for nothing last night?”

“You didn’t seem to mind,” Mitchell said, and stepped into Anders’ personal space. 

Anders looked up at him and smirked. “Not when you make that kind of sounds, babe.”

Mitchell snorted and leaned forward, but Anders spun around and grabbed his suitcase. 

“Buckle up, Mitch! We have a lot of ground to cover!”

Mitchell took his suitcase, shook his head with a sigh, and followed Anders outside. 

To Mitchell’s utter surprise, the next item on the list was a car rental service. 

“A road trip?” Mitchell asked, mildly amused, as Anders adjusted the mirrors.

“That’s the plan,” Anders replied with a slight frown. “If I get us there in one piece. Those idiots here drive on the wrong side of the road.”

Mitchell refrained from saying that the people around here would say the same about Anders and New Zealand, and slid into the passenger seat. After making a few rounds in the parking lot Anders took a deep breath, and braved the traffic. They managed to leave Munich without any accidents – albeit with a few near misses – and were soon on their way north-west out of the city. 

“According to the GPS,” Anders said an hour after leaving Munich while frowning at the device in question, “we’ll soon be reaching the first destination.”

Mitchell was looking out of the window, watching the landscape and houses pass by, and was rudely torn out of his reverie by Anders pulling over. 

“Come on, sightseeing time!”

Mitchell took a deep breath and left the car, but looked around in confusion when there seemed to be nothing of interest in sight.

“Over here, Mitch!” Anders waved him over. 

It was the town sign. And no wonder Anders had had to stop here and take a selfie of them in front of the sign. Because they had now reached the town of Kissing.

“Good thing vampires aren’t immune to phone cameras, eh?” Anders was in a brilliant mood, and nudged Mitchell’s side. “Come on, Mitch, I just want to kiss you!” 

Mitchell indulged Anders and kissed him while Anders took a second selfie of them in front of the sign. 

They made a short break at the first bakery they found, bought a coffee to go, and were back on the road back again. They took the ring road around Munich this time and headed further south-east. 

“The landscape is nice,” Mitchell remarked, after watching several picturesque little villages pass by. 

Anders emitted a non-committing hum, his eyes on the road. He was getting better at driving like this, but shifting gears still caused him to hit his left hand against the door before he remembered to use the right. 

They reached the next destination about one and a half hour after leaving Munich behind. 

“You’re not fucking serious, Anders.”

“I am absolutely dead serious, Mitch.”

Mitchell stared at the town sign of Petting and shook his head. 

“Smile!”

Mitchell gave Anders a death glare as he positioned himself next to the sign. 

“You are not groping my dick.”

“I wasn’t going to!” Anders said, dramatically offended. “As if! I mean don’t get me wrong,” he went on, pulling his phone out, “it’s not because I don’t want to pet you because I absolutely do, but even I have a shred of decency.”

Mitchell crossed his arms, but then he looked at the camera. His scowl was replaced by something infinitely more funny when Anders proceeded to grope his ass as he took the picture. 

“I hate you,” Mitchell muttered as he looked at Anders’ phone and the two of them, with Anders groping Mitchell’s booty, next to the sign of Petting.

“No, you don’t,” Anders replied brightly. “Ready for the next leg?”

“Do I have a choice?” Mitchell crossed his arms again after fastening the seat belt. 

“I can drop you off,” Anders said, smile wide. “I’m sure you can catch a bus back to Munich.”

“Asshole.”

“Is that a promise?” 

Mitchell rolled his eyes, but huffed out an exasperated chuckle, and Anders kept on grinning as he started the car again. They crossed the border shortly after, but thanks to the European Union regulations, the customs officer just let them pass and they could drive into Austria without hassle. This time it was less than an hour before Anders pulled over and killed the engine again. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Mitchell said with a groan and dragged a hand down his face. 

Anders was giggling like a teenager who had drawn a dick into the dirt on the back of a lorry. “Come on, selfie time!”

“You will absolutely not grope me anywhere for this.”

“You’re such a bore sometimes.”

Mitchell eyeballed the sign, shook his head, looked at Anders, and back at the sign of Fucking, Austria. 

“Come on, Mitch. You know how much I enjoy fu-”

“I’m flattered,” Mitch cut in, “but I’m sure that’s not something you should say out here like this.”

They found themselves a nice place for lunch in Fucking – Anders was cracking up all the time but Mitchell honestly couldn’t blame him – and were back on the road again shortly after noon, and crossed the border again back into Germany.

“Now it maybe gets a little boring,” Anders said as he headed for the nearest motorway. “Unless you enjoy cruising along the German Autobahn.”

“Never tried that before,” Mitchell said, and leaned back to enjoy the scenery. 

They had to discover that the east of Germany was rather unspectacular in terms of landscape however, at least when seen from a motorway, and they made several stops on their way to re-supply with coffee. 

“Why are we driving eight hours on a motorway?” Mitchell asked as he tried to read a road sign. “Couldn’t we just have gone back to Munich and fly?”

“We could have,” Anders said, changing lanes to get into the right lane of a motorway junction. “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Where’s the fun in sitting in a car for eight hours when we could have taken a plane from Munich to Berlin?”

“Because,” Anders said, and frowned at his GPS, “this is supposed to be a road trip.”

“Ah.” Mitchell sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Is there more coffee?”

“Not a drop,” Mitchell replied mournfully. “We need another pit stop.”

It was somewhere between late afternoon and early evening when they reached the far outskirts of Berlin, but Anders didn’t head for the city centre. Mitchell was half asleep and bored out of his skull by now, so he was jerked unpleasantly into wakefulness when Anders killed the engine and nudged him. 

“What now?” Mitchell got out of the car and yawned, and arched his back with several popping vertebrae. “Is this the town of Blowjob?”

“No,” Anders replied, and at the sound of his slightly apprehensive tone, Mitchell was instantly wide awake again. 

“So...” Mitchell walked to his side, and Anders looked at him and took a deep breath. 

“So.” Anders said. And then he took a step aside and pointed at the town sign. 

Mitchell froze and had no idea what to say. Not only because he had had no idea that there was a district of Berlin called Wedding. 

He slowly, very slowly turned around to look at Anders. 

Who chose that moment to go down onto one knee. 

“John Mitchell, after all the kissing, petting, and fucking, will you also grant me the honour of a wedding?”

Mitchell stared at him with his mouth hanging open. 

“I have a ring and everything!” Anders went on and produced a small box with a golden band. “See?”

“Anders...” Mitchell dragged all ten fingers through his hair to comb it back. “Is that...?”

“A proposal?” Anders tilted his head. “What does it look like, you egg?”

Mitchell dragged both hands down his face.

“Just say yes or no, please? My knee hurts.”

“Anders, you are the most unromantic person I have ever met.”

“Is that a no?” Anders stared up at him with widening eyes.

“No,” Mitchell replied and stepped closer. “Because you are what you are, and I wouldn’t want you to be any other way.” Then he took a deep breath, and shook his head with a soft, if mildly exasperated smile. “I’d never thought I’d say this, but to answer the question you didn’t ask,” he shook his head, in disbelief this time, “yes, Anders Johnson, I will marry you.”

“Crap. I forgot.” Anders cleared his throat. “John, will you marry me?”

Now Mitchell couldn’t stop the grin on his face. “I thought we just settled that?”

“Just making sure!” 

“Can I kiss you already?” 

Anders’ mildly nervous smile turned into a grin as bright as the sun, and he quickly got up to his feet. Mitchell didn’t waste any time in pulling him close and into an embrace, before leaning back to hold out his hand. 

Anders slipped the ring onto Mitchell’s finger, and to the applause and cheering of a few onlookers who had gathered to watch the show, he pulled Anders close again. The kiss was probably not suitable for public spaces. But neither of them cared.


End file.
